Access Ark
|common enemies = Barbar, Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Burner Bird, Cappy, Capsule J3, Chemitory, Chilly, Clown Acrobot, Covered Looker, Dekabu, Dubior Jr., Elec, Electro Sphere, Flamer, Foley, Galbo, Glunk, Gordo, Haltworker, Hot Head, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Leafan, Mamanti, Mech Acro, Mech Flotzo, Metal Bit, Moonja, NESP, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Security Laser, Sheld, Shotzo, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Spynum, Steam Hammer, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee Driver, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walker Waddle Dee, Walky, Wester, Wheelie, Whippy, Yesman |boss = Mecha Knight+, President Haltmann |mini-boss = Blocky 2.0, Bonkers 2.0, Clanky Woods, Dubior 2.0, Holo-Doomers, Holo-Ice Dragon, Holo-Kracko, Invader Armor, Kibble Blade 2.0, King Doo 2.0, Miasmoros 2.0, Security Force, Telepathos 2.0}} Access Ark is a vast mothership in the Kirby series that serves as the headquarters of the Haltmann Works Company, and as the sixth level in Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Story Mode In the introduction of Kirby: Planet Robobot, Access Ark uses a laser to shoot down the Halberd and destroy King Dedede's Castle, then releases machinery to mechanize Dream Land. It digs its five feet into each corner of Planet Popstar to increase its grip on the planet. Throughout the majority of the game, Kirby sets out to destroy each foot and then take down the spacecraft from the inside. After laying waste to each foot, Kirby takes his Warp Star inside the spacecraft. Access Ark's interior has three layers. The first is a dark, ominous area decorated with pillars, carpets, and statues of President Haltmann. The second layer is a brightly-lit white area that incorporates many of the puzzles seen in the previous five levels. Kirby takes a Warp Hole from here into the third layer: a purple and black area containing crystalline platforms and elements. Sentry robots called Security Forces protect all layers, and all Story Mode mid-bosses (excluding the first model of Gigavolt) appear between Stages 4 and 5. Additionally, there is the President's office, though this is off-limits to normal Haltmann Works Company staff. By collecting at least seven of the 21 Code Cubes scattered throughout Access Ark, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then meets Susie for a fourth time, who unleashes Mecha Knight+ on him. After Kirby defeats him, Susie is interrupted by President Haltmann, who battles the hero himself. After his defeat, he attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, and loses consciousness. Susie steals the controller off his head and reveals that she has been a corporate spy the whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Before she succeeds, however, the controller on her head explodes, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream gains sentience through the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. This ushers in Mind in the Program, the seventh level in the game. After the player has beaten Story Mode, a Warp Star appears inside Access Ark that takes Kirby to the Ability Testing Area in Fine Fields. Additionally, Access Ark contains two of the game's three HAL Rooms. Meta Knightmare Returns In the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game, Meta Knight traverses through Access Ark and faces President Haltmann in his office as Kirby did. However, instead of entering Mind in the Program and facing Star Dream directly, Meta Knight faces clones Star Dream creates of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia in succession. After Meta Knight defeats these bosses, Star Dream summons Galacta Knight, the final boss of the sub-game. All three of the aforementioned battles occur within the Access Ark. Battle In addition to serving as an area, the Access Ark also serves as a boss alongside Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS. In both cases, fighting the Access Ark results in it steadily losing pieces of its metal shell, eventually revealing that it is actually a repurposed clockwork star, reminiscent of the one Kirby encounters in Kirby Super Star. This continues to fight Kirby long after the shell is destroyed; the battle lasts another two phases in both Story Mode and The True Arena. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Code Cubes Stage 1 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Destroy Bomb Block. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Pull middle switch. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Press switch at right of the room. Stage 2 #Use Poison in optional room to hit all switches. #In room with Skull Panels, bring the third Battery to the Swap Chamber. #In final room, hit all switches, opening the gates to the Code Cube. Stage 3 #Use Bomb Mode to activate switches by using a Boomstepper to the right, then left. Use Boomsteppers to destroy Durable Blocks. #Use Ice Mode to filter smog. Climb grates at the top right. Enter optional garage door. Use the crank to create water spouts. Freeze the water spouts in order to go to the background. Freeze the water spouts in the background and destroy the Bomb Block to allow the Key Dee to bring the Battery to the Swap Chamber. #Use Spark Mode to power the screen in the background. Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: Ice Mode, Fire Mode, Spark Mode. Put the head on the snowman; he gives a 3D Warp Star. Place Cannon at end of third fuse. Bring the wire block to complete the circuit. Power the circuit. Unscrew platforms to keep the current going. Stage 4 #In the second room, skip the door and wait for the Push Blocks to create a floor to an optional room. Enter the door. Take the Battery and avoid getting hit by the Push Blocks, climbing them like stairs. Take Battery to table saw. #In the following room, in the right area of one of the Push Block segments. #Go to the left in the branching path area with the Push Blocks. Stage 5 #After battle with Holo-Ice Dragon, use heavy block to destroy gold Durable Blocks. #After Holo-Kracko, place heavy block in hole. Press switch in background to drop Treasure Chest. #Press all switches in second Jet Mode segment. Stage 7 #Make sure Key Dee doesn't get run over by Waddle Dee Drivers. #In desert area, enter optional room. Use Doctor's Science Lab to cool Fire Blocks and melt Ice Blocks. Press switch in foreground to drop Batteries, activating Swap Chambers. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Miasmoros 2.0 and Bonkers 2.0. Stage 8 #Use Robobot Armor to deflect billiards balls at pile. #In room with wire, rotate the crank counterclockwise until the screw falls out, revealing a couple of Waddle Dees, playing Kirby's Adventure on the Famicom, and a Code Cube. The Waddle Dees will be scared and run away, giving Kirby the Code Cube. #Defeat Clanky Woods with Robobot Armor. Rare stickers Etymology Access Arc is based on access, which can refer to various things, such as computer data storage or a telecommunications network. Its Japanese name, Acciss Arcs, is a corruption of this. Music "Working Sounds" plays in Stage 1 in the first room. "Haltmann Works Co. Hq" plays in Stage 1 after entering the Access Ark. "Secret Area: Hal Room" plays while in the HAL Room; this is the title theme of Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. "Pristine Office March" plays in Stage 2, 3, and the first room of Stage 4. "L86" plays in Stage 4 after entering the Warp Window and in the first room of Stage 5. "Pink Ball Revolution" plays in Stage 5 after obtaining the Robobot Armor. "Haltmann Works Co. Theme Song" plays in Stage 6 during the "Duel in the President's Office" cutscene and the beginning of the "My Name is Haltmann" cutscene. "Inner Stuggle" plays in Stage 6 when fighting Mecha Knight+. "Loveless Command" plays in Stage 6 during the "My Name is Haltmann" cutscene after President Haltmann starts speaking. "Crazy Rolling in Money" plays in Stage 6 when fighting President Haltmann. "Fatal Error" plays in Stage 6 during the "Apocalyptic Wish" cutscene after Susie steals the helmet that controls Star Dream. "Apocalyptic Reboot" plays in Stage 6 during the "Apocalyptic Wish" cutscene after Star Dream activates. Stages 7 and 8 feature music from past games: "Air Ride: Machine Passage" from Kirby Air Ride plays in the first, second, third, and eighth rooms of Stage 7; "Spectacle Space" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of "Nightmare Wizard" from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, plays in the fourth, fifth, and sixth rooms of Stage 7; "Neo Star Select" from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards plays in the puzzle room; "Taking Over the Halberd" from Kirby Super Star plays in the seventh room of Stage 7; "Crowned:Ver.2" from Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, which is a remix of "C-R-O-W-N-E-D" from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, plays throughout Stage 8; "Green Greens" from Kirby Air Ride, which is a remix of "Green Greens" from Kirby's Dream Land, plays in Stage 8 after obtaining the Robobot Armor; "Title Screen" from Kirby's Adventure plays in Stage 8 in the final secret area by entering the moon. Trivia *At one point in Stage 1 of Access Ark, Kirby must run under blocks with falling Bombers. This may be a homage to Stage 5 of Rainbow Resort from Kirby's Adventure and its remake, in which Kirby must do the same thing. *The music in the Ability Testing Area is from Kirby: Triple Deluxe: the music that plays in the areas with just the Copy Abilities is reused from Fine Fields' music, and the music that plays in the area with the Robobot Armor is reused from the music of Green Greens (which is a remix of Green Greens' music from Kirby's Dream Land) from the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game. *In Stage 8, Kirby tilts platforms with faces engraved in them. This is inspired by the face motif used throughout Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The Ability Testing Area and the final hidden area in the 8 EX Stage are the only places in the main game where non-mechanical versions of Bronto Burt, Scarfy, and Cappy can be seen. *The second half of the auto-scrolling segment found in the 7 EX stage is nearly identical to the first room in Chapter 7 of Revenge of Meta Knight, notably after the second set of Teleporters. *"L86" is part of the medley that plays in Heroes in Another Dimension. KSA L3 Access Ark.jpg|Stage 3 (Level 3) KSA L5 Access Ark 1.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 2.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 3.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 4.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 5.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 6.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 7.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) KSA L5 Access Ark 8.jpg|Stage 5 (Level 5) *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Susie, some stage layout in Levels 3 and 5 is changed to reflect Stages 3 and 5 of Access Ark from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Smog clouds in the former stage are represented by Electro Saws. Holo-Doomers, Holo-Ice Dragon, and Holo-Kracko in the latter stage are represented by large enemies, and the mid-bosses in the Jet Robobot Armor sequence are represented by Big Shotzos perched on Bomb Blocks. Artwork KPR_Access_Ark_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Concept artwork KPR Access Ark concept art.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 3.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 4.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Access_Ark_infobox.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Access_Ark_Dig.jpg|The Access Ark digs its feet into Planet Popstar. KPR Access Ark Looming.jpg|The Access Ark looms over King Dedede's Castle. KPR Access Ark Invasion.jpg|King Dedede watches the Access Ark. KPR King Dedede's Castle Destroyed.jpg|The Access Ark destroys King Dedede's Castle. KPR Haltmann Grunt 2.jpg|Archer Kirby battles Security Force. KPR Remote Controller 6.jpg|Kirby uses a Remote Controller. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_3.jpg|Kirby and his Ice Robobot Armor guide a Key Dee to a Swap Chamber. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_4.jpg|Kirby avoids purple blocks. KPR Gigavolt II.jpg|Gigavolt II appears. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_6.jpg|Doctor Kirby battles Mecha Knight+. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_6_2.jpg|Doctor Kirby battles President Haltmann. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_7.jpg|ESP Kirby attacks enemies. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_8.jpg|Kirby and his Mike Robobot Armor destroy objects on a billiards table. StarDreamArmor.jpg|The Access Ark merges with Star Dream. KPR Access Ark Defeated.jpg|The Access Ark's feet disintegrate. SDSOS G1.jpg|The Access Ark merges with Star Dream Soul OS. ja:アクシス アークス Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Levels Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Metal Category:Extraterrestrial